¿Somos primos?
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Cuando dijo eso de que su única hija estaba presente Hermione empieza a buscar con la mirada a alguna chica entre los presentes; pero no la encontró se dijo de seguro está afuera esperando que la llamen. Narcisa hizo lo mismo busco con la mirada a su sobrina y la encontró la única joven presente era Hermione. -Señor, me está diciendo que mi sobrina es… Hermione Jean Greanger.
1. Chapter 1

**Exención de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING.**

 _ **¿SOMOS PRIMOS?**_

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde el fin de la guerra; pero los juicios y las persecuciones a mortifagos que huyeron o desertaron del bando del señor tenebroso no habían terminado, este que se estaba llevando acabo justo ahora en la corte de Winzang llamó poderosamente la atención de mundo mágico; ya que se trataba del juicio de la mano derecha del señor tenebroso y su familia, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco.

Malfoy al primero lo condenaron a la prisión de Azkaban por numerosos cargos y a ver escapado de ella por seis meses; ya que Kingsley abogo que en ese periodo serio suficiente ya que ellos prácticamente había estado prisionero en su propia mansión durante la estadía de Voldemort en ella y que al finalizar su estancia en Azkaban tendría que trabajar en el departamento del uso incorrecto de objetos muggle junto con Arthur Weasley para aprender a dar un buen uso a su tiempo y aprender más sobre los muggles. Así los aurores se lo llevaron a Azkaban dándole un beso a su esposa y un abrazo a su hijo cosa que sorprendió a muchos ya que nunca había visto ninguna muestra de afecto entre ellos.

Antes de salir de la corte Lucius grito.

-¡Cissy! ¡Te amor!... ¡Draco! ¡Hijo cuida a tu madre! ¡Los amo!

-Y también te amo, amor. –Contesto Narcisa a su esposo.

\- ¡Lo hare padre! –Le grito Draco

Unos ojos marrones vieron la escena con una mirada de ternura y tristeza, su amigo al notar su mirada le dio un apretón de mano y dijo..

-Mione, ¿Estás bien?

-Si Harry, es solo que nunca creí ver ese lado de los Malfoy o que lo tuvieran.

-Ni yo… –Dijo Ron. –Siempre creí que eran serpientes de sangre muy fría como para que hubiera amor o cariño entre ellos.

\- Pues, a mí no me sorprende de la señora Malfoy; pero de Draco y el señor Malfoy sí. –Dijo Harry a su amigo

-Silencio, orden. –Demando una voz a los presentes. -…Continuemos con los juicios de Narcissa Black de Malfoy y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

-Señora Malfoy, nos haría el favor de descubrirse el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Sí señor. –Está poco a poco subió la manga de la túnica, hubo silencio sepulcral hasta que quedó al descubierto que no había ninguna marca.

-Gracias Narcissa –Dijo Kingsley

Ella solo asintió.

-Ahora tu Draco

Este tardo más porque también tenía que sacarse el saco. Se terminó de descubrir; y allí estaba… La marca tenebrosa en un tono negro casi inexistente; pero allí estaba.

-Bueno, esto ya me lo esperaba… –Dijo Kingsley. -… Gracias a los recuerdos proporcionados por el difunto Severus Snape sabemos que ambos fueron coaccionados para estar del lado de Voldemort; y que gracias a ti Draco y Narcissa seguimos vivos por la ayuda que le proporcionaron a Harry Potter en la batalla final y al no identificarlos frente a Bellatrix Lestreangs, por estas acciones no irán a Azkaban; pero tendrá que adaptarse a un programa de reformación para mortifagos y sangres puras de ideas arcaicas sobre la pureza de la sangre condena que cumplirán en el mundo muggle donde vivirán por un año y medio en un periodo de seis meses. Se le unirá Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

-Señor, ¿viviremos solos? –Pregunto Narcissa.

-No Narcissa, vivirán con un familiar tuyo.

-Es mi hermana Andrómeda señor.

-No, es tú otra hermana.

Narcissa se puso algo pálida ante esta revelación

Estos los presentes empezaron a cuchichiar entre ellos ante la revelación.

-Pero, señor. Hace años que no sé de ella desde que fue borrada del árbol familiar y se fue de la casa.

-Lo sabemos Narcissa, por eso hablamos con ella primero en estos momentos está en un vuelo de vuelta desde Australia con su esposo por suerte entre los presentes está su única hija con ella no hemos podido hablar; pero no creo que haya ningún problema con que ella se los lleve a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando dijo eso de que su única hija estaba presente Hermione empieza a buscar con la mirada a alguna chica entre los presentes; pero no la encontró se dijo de seguro está afuera esperando que la llamen.

Narcisa hizo lo mismo busco con la mirada a su sobrina y la encontró la única joven presente era Hermione.

-Señor, me está diciendo que mi sobrina es… Hermione Jean Greanger.

-Si Narcissa. –Dijo Kingsley con voz serena.

\- ¡¿Un quééé de Hermione?! –Resonó en la corte.

-No puede ser. –Dijo Draco en un murmullo al lado de Narcissa.

Esta solo se levantó y fue a donde estaba Hermione junto con Harry y Ron

-Por Merlín, ¿Por qué?, no lo note antes de a verlo sabido jamás, habría dejado que la loca de Bella te tocara no un cabello –Dijo Narcissa con Hermione entre sus brazos.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuando paso cuando se dio cuenta Narcissa Malfoy ya estaba al lado de ella jalándola para abrazarla.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante este acto efusivo de la supuestamente fría e inexpresiva Narcissa Malfoy.

-Madre, suéltala la está asfixiando. –Dijo Draco tirando delicadamente del brazo de su madre.

-Oh, lo siento cielo, es solo que me emocione demasiado –Dijo soltándola lentamente.

-Lo notamos –Dijo Ron en un tono divertido.

-Narcissa, Draco podrían regresar a sus lugares para dictar sentencia. –Dijo Kingsley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exención de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING.**

 _ **¿SOMOS PRIMOS?**_

-Si Narcissa. –Dijo Kingsley con voz serena.

\- ¡¿Un quééé de Hermione?! –Resonó en la corte.

-No puede ser. –Dijo Draco en un murmullo al lado de Narcissa.

Esta solo se levantó y fue a donde estaba Hermione junto con Harry y Ron

-Por Merlín, ¿Por qué?, no lo note antes de a verlo sabido jamás, habría dejado que la loca de Bella te tocara no un cabello –Dijo Narcissa con Hermione entre sus brazos.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuando paso cuando se dio cuenta Narcissa Malfoy ya estaba al lado de ella jalándola para abrazarla.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante este acto efusivo de la supuestamente fría e inexpresiva Narcissa Malfoy.

-Madre, suéltala la está asfixiando. –Dijo Draco tirando delicadamente del brazo de su madre.

-Oh, lo siento cielo, es solo que me emocione demasiado –Dijo soltándola lentamente.

-Lo notamos –Dijo Ron en un tono divertido.

-Narcissa, Draco podrían regresar a sus lugares para dictar sentencia. –Dijo Kingsley.

-Hoy 3 de junio del presente año se sentencia a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy vivir por un periodo de un año y medio en el mundo muggle bajo la custodia de Hermione Jean Granger y Artemisa Jean Black de Granger que los cuidaran y enseñaran a vivir sin magia. Para entender que la vida de una persona no mágica es igual de valiosa que la de una persona no mágica, podrán usar magia; pero solo hechizos básicos y de protección en caso de ser necesario. Se cierra el caso –Dijo Kingsley dando un fuerte golpe con su mazo.

-Señor, ¿Dijo que mis padres vienen en camino? –Dijo Hermione saliendo del shock; pero yo los olvide para salvarlos de la guerra.

-Si Hermione, lo supimos como los encontramos ahora están bien, tal vez cuando lleguen te regañen un poco –Dijo Kingsley un poco divertido.

-Ellos entenderán que lo hiciste por su bien. –Interrumpió la voz serena de Narcissa.

Hermione solo volteo a verla y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bien eso es todo, yo iré a visitarlos una vez al mes para ver su avance con eso. –Kingsley se retiró con su siempre amable sonrisa. – Espero que eso ayude a esclarecer sus sentimientos. –Pensó para sí el hombre.

Hermione volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Creo que es mejor que baje por ellos, ¿Verdad?

-Creo que ya no es necesario, míralos allí vienen –Dijo Harry.

Así era Draco llevaba del brazo a Narcissa.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Dijo Narcissa a los chicos.

-Bueno habrá que pasar primero a la madriguera por mis cosas. –Dijo nerviosa por la reacción de Narcissa y Draco.

-Bien, siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer la casa de Molly –Dijo Narcissa a Hermione.

-Vámonos, entonces –Dijo Ron.

Draco solo permanecía en silencio.

Detallando a la que ahora era su "prima" ya no era esa niña de cabello alborotado y castaño y dientes grandes era una mujer delgada con curvas donde debía busto grande pero no exagerado y que trasero, Merlín me odia porque teníamos que ser primos.

Estaba tan ensimismado viéndola hablar con su madre que no se dio cuenta cuando los dos amigos de la chica empezaron a caminar a su lado.

-Malfoy, toma una foto dura más –Dijo Harry a su izquierda.

\- ¿Qué le tome una foto a quién? Potter.

\- Si Malfoy, la vas a gastar o se dará cuenta. –Lo secundo Ron a su derecha.

Esto último lo hizo ponerse rojo como el cabello de un Weasley

Pronto ser recupero y dijo.

-Que les importa que la vea o no, solo son sus amigos.

-No espera, que no es tú novia Ron. –Dijo al recordar gritarlo en la sala de menesteres.

\- No, ya no. Nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro solo era una amistad. Además, ahora tengo otra novia que por cierto la conoces y se está quedando con nosotros.

-No, me digas que regresaste con Lau Lau… Ron- Ron. –Dijo burlón Draco.

-Malfoy, lo mío con Lovender es historia. Casi te va a dar un infarto cuando la veas.

-Chicos, apresúrense, no se queden atrás.

Los regaño Hermione al ver que se quedaban atrás.

-¿Siempre es así de mandona? –Pregunto Draco

\- Siempre. –Dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez

\- Lo que me espera. –Pensó Draco

Llegaron al área de chimeneas.

-Bien, ¿Quién va primero?

-Creo que vamos nosotros primero junto con Narcissa hablo Harry ya sabes para tantear el terreno y aplacar un poco a las fieras.

-¿Por qué no voy yo primero con ustedes Potter? -Se quejó Draco

\- ¿Por qué? No has sido muy amable que digamos con mi familia; y no sé qué te harían mis hermanos sin que este Hermione para calmarlos –Dijo Ron refiriéndose a los gemelos.

\- Genial. –Dijo sarcástico por dentro estaba bastante nervioso de quedarse solo con ella.

\- Nos vemos en un momento hijo, Hermione Draco solo vio desaparecer a su madre entre flamas verdes junto con Ron y Harry.

-Bien Malfoy, es nuestro turno. Dame tu mano.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo nervioso

\- ¡Que me des tu mano para una aparición junta!

Este no lo hizo si no, deslizo su brazo por la cintura de Hermione pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Es mejor así. –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado sacando a relucir sus encantos marca Malfoy.

Por qué lo hizo, no lo sabía, simplemente le nació hacerlo, la reacción de su desaparecieron del ministerio para aparecer frente a la madriguera… Una casa de construcción desigual humilde; pero despedía calor de hogar.

-Siempre creí que era más pequeña. –Dijo para sí que para que lo escuchara Hermione.

-Pues ya vez que no. – Con eso empezó a caminar hacia la casa seguida muy de cerca por Draco.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Exención de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING.**

 _ **¿SOMOS PRIMOS?**_

Dos cabezas pelirrojas iguales se asomaban por un ventanal del segundo piso en espera de la llegada de Hermione.

-Gergi soy yo o ese Hurón albino le está viendo el trasero a nuestra ratoncita de biblioteca.

-Creó que no es tú imaginación Freddie.

-Habrá que hablar muy seriamente con ese hurón.

-Sí, que se cree con eso.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras para reunirse con los demás de la familia en la sala.

Al entrar Hermione solo vio una mancha roja avanzar hacia ella y un fuerte abrazo reacciono y vio el amable rostro de la señora Wesley.

-Hermione querida, a pesar de todo si somos familia.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, soy prima de tu madre eso te hace mi sobrina.

-Guau, no te da gusto Ron. Casi comete incesto con nuestra linda primita. –Dijo Fred dándole un codazo a Ron.

-De hecho en la sociedad mágica inglesa no está mal visto pues la mayoría somos descendientes directos de los hermanos Perevell hablo Narcissa fijando su vista en su hijo que este a la vez no la quitaba de Hermione.

De pronto se escuchó unos rápidos pasos que bajaban la escalera de la madriguera por la escalera bajo una chica de cabello negro largo piel pálida y ojos verdes que para asombro de Narcissa y Draco corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo menor.

Fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

\- ¿Pansy? –Dijo Draco al verla.

Está al oír la voz de su mejor amigo se separó de Ron y corrió a abrazar a Draco.

-Oh Draco, gracias Merlín y Salizar que estas libre y a salvo. –Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

\- ¿Qué Pan?

\- Oh Draco, Daphne y Astoria

-¿Qué Pansy? –Pregunto un poco angustiado.

-Los hermanos Lestreangs la asesinaron a ellas a sus padres y a los míos… Yo apenas salí con vida gracias a los Wesley

\- ¡¿Qué?!... –Dijo separándola de él y tomándola de los hombros -… ¡Es mentira!... ¡Por favor dime, que es mentira! -Dijo un poco histérico y zarandeándola.

Narcissa iba a intervenir para calmar a su hijo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Vamos Draco, cálmate y suéltala. –Dijo una dulce voz a su lado zafando del agarre de Draco a Pansy.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Si la mujer que amo está muerta y yo no pude hacer nada por salvarla.

-Nadie pudo hacer nada cuando llego el patronos de Parkinson ya era tarde.

Por un segundo Narcissa y Molly vieron un deje de dolor en la mirada de Hermione al decir Draco que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta; pero solo fue un segundo que fue imperceptible para los demás.

Draco se abrazó a Hermione que lo abrazo primero por la cintura; pero Draco al sentir su abrazo se abrazó a ella llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tranquilo, da gracias a Merlín que por lo menos Pansy está con vida Draco.

Esto último hizo que él se separara de golpe de ella.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? –Dijo incrédulo.

-Draco tiene algo de malo –Dijo Hermione en tono de pregunta

-No, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa –Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya te calmaste que bueno –Dijo dándole un leve abrazó.

Esto hizo sonrojarse a Draco ante el leve contacto con la chica.

Hermione levanto el rostro del pecho de Draco volteo para todos lados pero se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿En qué momento nos dejaron solos? –Le dijo a Draco.

-No lo sé… Pero lo agradezco. –Dijo apenas en un susurro más para sí que para ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, ve por tus cosas para irnos. Ya estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño.

-Sí, enseguida bajo.

-Si necesitas ayuda solo grítame.

En la cocina de la madriguera Molly y Narcissa intercambiaban impresiones.

-Tú notaste como miraba Draco a Hermione. –Dijo Narcissa

-No le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Hasta que Pansy le conto lo Dadne y Astoria; pero solo Hermione lo quito ese estado de histeria en el que estaba entrando. Él solo le tenía cierto cariño a Astoria; pero no la amaba a pesar de que estaban comprometidos. Sé que mi hijo ama a Hermione, desde que empezó a hablarnos de ella durante toda una semana no paro de hablar de ella cuando regreso a casa por navidad, entonces supe que la amaba, su cara de desilusión cuando Lucius le dijo que tenía que tratarla mal. Sé que lloro por hora en silencio en su habitación.

-Hoy podría intentar conquistarla… ¿No crees? Pansy, no hay ningún obstáculo ni barrera entre ellos. Además Hermione no es rencorosa.

-Tal vez, pero Draco es muy malo para expresar lo que realmente siente hacía los demás. Mi sobrina es una mujer muy amable y bondadosa; pero muy despistada. No sé si se dé cuenta de lo que siente mi hijo por ella pronto.

-Solo nos queda esperar para ver qué sucede entre ellos.

-Cierto, solo espero que todo sea para el bien de ambos y ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

Las chicas ayudaban a Hermione terminar de recoger sus cosas e intercambiaban impresiones con respecto a la nueva tía de Hermione y sobre todo su nuevo "primo"

\- En serio Hermione, ¿no notaste como Malfoy no te quitaba la vista de encima?

-Eres muy despistada Granger

Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Por Merlín chicas! ¿Eso qué tiene?... es mi primo ahora; y no creo que le guste.

Comento más para sí que para ellas

\- ¿Cómo no le vas a gustar?... No es la primera vez que lo veo viéndote. Solo que antes era más discreto.

-Hermione, como lo dijo tía Cissy, en la comunidad mágica no está mal visto que se casen entre primos y tío Lucius no creo que ahora te encuentre algún pero. No solo eres bruja, sino ahora eres una Black una de las familias mágicas más antiguas pertenecientes a los sagrados veintiocho. –Dijo Ginny.

-Un segundo, dijiste tío Lucius –Dijo una desconcertada Hermione.

-Sí que tiene de malo –Dijo Ginny en tomo inocente.

\- Desde, ¿Cuándo le dices tío?

-Desde que se empezó a portar bien y dejo de decirnos pobretones.

-¿Y eso? ¿Cuándo fue? –Pregunto Pansy.

-Fue poco antes de que los apresaran incluso me salvo de Greyback en la batalla final.

-Guau. –Dijo Pansy.

-Quién diría que los Malfoy tuvieran un lado bueno.

-Por Merlín Hermione, ellos son buenas personas solo que tenían que aparentar para los demás Mortifagos después de la caída de Voldemort la primera vez porque no se sabía que realmente había muerto o no. Incluso a mí me inculcaron eso por si acaso. –Dijo Pansy.

-Incluso los miembros de la orden original lo buscaron por meses, según me llego a decir Sirius que se lo dijo el profesor Lupin.

-Sí, papa también lo llego a mencionarlo. Los últimos en ser apresados fueron los Lenstreangs, Bellatrix y Barty Jr. Después de lo que le hicieron a los papas de Nevellie.

-Los que les hicieron eso desquiciados no tiene nombre.

-Sí, miren lo curioso son los últimos mortifagos libres otra vez.

-Espero que los atrapen pronto. No sé qué otras cosas puedan hacer aparte de lo que le hicieron a mi familia y a los Greengras. –Dijo Pansy caso en un susurro.

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a abrazar a Pansy en modo de consuelo.

-Bueno basta de tristezas… -hablo Pansy -… Hay que terminar de empacar, Draco no es un hombre muy paciente.

Cuando terminaron de empacar las cosas de Hermione

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
